Draskarif
Hurth Draskarif, known as Dragonsreach in Common, is one of three primary hurths in the Majeir region of Iokhar, and the spiritual capital of the Iokhari dragonborn. It is a mighty fortress carved upon the highest peak in the southern mountains, the grandest library of history of the dragonborn, and the holy city of the worshippers of Io. While the militaristic culture of the other Majeiri hurths is not as present in Draskarif, its inhabitants live by a highly regimented, ascetic code of law enacted by the Concord of Io, with the greatest emphasis on balance in all things. For this reason, along with its extreme isolation, the keep attracts few visitors, and only dragonborn are permitted to settle within its reach. Government Dragonsreach, more than any other place in Iokhar, is ruled by the Concord of Io, the upper sect of the deity's priesthood composed of the most senior and learned deacons. The Concord itself is led by High Sage Calfax, one of the most ancient dragonborn in Iokhar, who is said to commune directly with her god. Her prophetic visions have given shape and direction to the stewardship of Draskarif by the Concord, while the deacons themselves travel the breadth of Iokhar to ensure their connection to the needs of their people and the events that occur across the realm. Relations While Draskarif is often held up as proof of the truth within the beliefs of the Iokhari, the keep itself does not necessarily exert much political power over the rest of the nation. Nevertheless, the Concord is held in high esteem by the dragonlords of Iokhar, and their guidance helps shape the entire nation. Conversely, Draskarif and its inhabitants are aloof to outsiders or foreign politics. During the civil war between Iokhar and Midigar, Dragonsreach was the only hurth to not involve itself in any fashion. This caused tension within the dragonlords, some of which remains even after the signing of the truce. Locations Ven Milgaan Known as the Plaza of Winds in Common, Ven Milgaan is at the heart of Draskarif, a wide open bricklaid space that serves as a market area and a place for worship. It was built following the philosophy of breaking down separations between individuals in order to better understand the need for balance. From here, one can access the living districts of Draskarif, built symmetrically around the plaza itself. Dragonfire Hall Main article: Dragonfire Hall Towering over the rest of the keep, Dragonfire Hall is potentially the holiest place in the world to Iokhari dragonborn. Swooping spires like dragon's teeth are carved from sheer rock, and stained-glass windows dozens of feet tall hang above, depicting the symbol of Io. The Grand Library of Draskarif can be found within its walls, as well as the Sage's Refuge, the home of Calfax. History Draskarif was founded some time after beginning of the Era of Scars, after the collapse of Caldeon during the plague of Miserion. A band of Io-worshipping dragonborn, led by the then-young Calfax, had already established at least one settlement that would become one of the great hurths of Iokhar. Drawn to the higher peaks by the guidance of Io, the young sage, along with her most fervent followers, established a small temple against all odds. Over half a decade's time, more pilgrims would make their way to the legendary temple, and Draskarif was soon built into a mighty hurth in its own right. For more than a century and a half, Draskarif has acted as the spiritual center of Iokhar, an inspiration for its people and an important keeper of historical records. Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Broken Realm Category:Locations in Daeraan Category:Locations in Astera Category:Locations in Strixikar Category:Keeps Category:Dragonborn locations Category:Locations in Iokhar